1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to systems using transponders, that is, transceivers (generally mobile) capable of communicating in a contactless and wireless manner with a terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electromagnetic transponder systems are more and more used with the coming up of mobile telecommunication devices equipped with near field communication (NFC) routers. In such devices, the mobile equipment may be used both as a transponder reader, for example, as a contactless chip card reader and, conversely, as an actual transponder for a near field communication with a terminal, for example, another mobile device, an access terminal, etc.
A recurring issue in the use of electromagnetic transponders is, for the quality of the communication, the distance separating the transponder from the reader.
In particular, a natural reflex of the bearer of the transponder (for example, of the contactless chip card) is to press the card against the reader surface. This pressure may even be strong enough to fold the card. This results in mechanical stress on the chip card which is capable of damaging the antenna generally formed of a conductive winding embedded in the card, or of damaging the contacts between the antenna and the chip.
Further, the positioning of the transponder is often not optimal for the system operation.